Thinking
by Brittneyd.k
Summary: Sesshomaru and Kagura romance, In this one Inuyasha, Shippo, Kagura, Sesshomaru, Rin, and Jaken all end up, after Kagome in her home town.


It is another day, in Kagome's hometown. Kagome is mad yet again at Inuyasha, after he spent another night with Kikyo. He didn't come back to the group, until the afternoon, Instead of asking him, what he did she says she's going home, Shippo is still on Kagome's back, she promises everyone to meet them back here, tomorrow afternoon. Kagura hears Inuyasha yelling after Kagome, asking her what's wrong, so she follows them out of curiosity. She was going to meet her boyfriend Sesshomaru, but got distracted. Sesshomaru, sees Kagura, and follows, her with Rin, AUn, and Jaken on his tail. Everyone jumps into the well, but Aun stays behind. So they all end up, on her side. After a while, they decide to stay at Kagome's house. The next morning, Inuyasha is still trying to get Kagome to talk to her. After a while, she slams her science book down. She turns to him, with a glare on him, everyone is in the hall.

"What did you and Kikyo do the other day?" she says

"Huh? Wait, what does Kikyo have to do with why you're mad at me?" he says

"It has everything to do with it! Just answer the question!" she replies

"It has nothing to do with you! It's none of your business anyway." says Inuyasha

"SIT BOY!" yells Kagome,"Sit boy, sit boy, sit,sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit boy,sit boy!"

He slams into the floor,(The purple necklace on him, can make Inuyasha slam into the ground, anytime Kagome says the words "Sit" or "Sit boy", and only she can take it off) she picks up her backpack, forgetting about the book, and stomps to the door. Before Inuyasha can get up, and before she leaves.

"Sit boy." yells Kagome, slamming the door behind her, with Sota on toe.

"She's a monster." grows Inuyasha, letting himself up.

"You're stupid, Inuyasha." says Shippo

"Why you." says Inuyasha

He grabs, Shippo,and he gives him a noogie. He sees Kagome's book, picks it up, and puts on his ballcap. He tells Shippo, just for that comment he can stay here. Then he leaves, to return the book, and cause some trouble, even if he doesn't mean to. Sippo, goes off with Rin, and Jaken to play in the yard. Kagome's mom and Grandpa has left to get supplies for his shop. Kagura, and Sesshumaru has the house to their self. Kagura starts thinking for a minute. She has been wondering about how Sesshomaru is thinking about how things are going between them. They have been dating for a long time now, almost a year and a half, even though he doesn't say anything. She just refuses to go to Jaken, and Rin has been told to be silent the rest of the day. Even though you can hear her outside, laughing and playing with the fox demon, she would never disobey any order given by her Lord Sesshomaru. She lays down on her leaf, and thinks about whether or not to ask Sesshomaru, directly what he was thinking. She sat there and thought for hours, when the clock started to strike 2:30, Kagome said she would be back around 3:15, and Inuyasha would be trying to talk to Kagome, about Kikyo. The fighting would start again, and the kids, the mom, and old man would be back in the house soon. Then they would have to go home, it had to be now or never. She gets up, and walks over to Sesshomaru, and kisses him once.

"Sesshomaru?" she asks

"Hmm?" he says, without looking at her.

He didn't need to look at her, she knew he was listening to her.

"Where do you think this relationship is going? Do you still want to go out? When will you tell Inuyasha? I know you hate him, and what we do is none of his business. But he's still your brother, and he should know. Do you even like me?" she asks all at once

She sits down,beside him. She closes her eyes, expecting the worse. He sighs, and gives her a sideways glance.

"I have no clue, Yes, when I want to, I do." he says

She smiles at him, because she knows deep down he just answered all her questions. He doesn't have to say anymore then that, for her to know that.

"Thank you." she says

She gets up, and goes back on her leaf.


End file.
